


Heartwood

by geekyballerinakate



Category: LA by Night, Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyballerinakate/pseuds/geekyballerinakate
Summary: When Abrams sends a new Vampire to meet the coterie, Jasper runs into another familiar face from his past... Why can't his old life stop leaking into his new?





	Heartwood

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the club opening of the Maharani!

“Uh, Mr. Temple, sir? Its Campbell here. There’s a young lady here, says Mr. Abrams sent her to talk to you. Shall I escort her up?” Campbell’s voice rang out over the speakerphone.

Victor looked up at the rest of his coterie, gathered in his new office in the Maharani “uhm, sure Campbell, would you escort her up please? And any ideas as to why he sent her to us?”

“No sir, she just came with the message that Abrams sent her here, and that it would be in her best interest to speak to your coterie specifically.”

“Alright, well, bring her up and we’ll see what happens I guess”

Victor hung up the call and glanced around at Nelli, Jasper, and Annabelle, “so, any ideas as to what this might be about?”

Just as the three of them shook their heads, Campbell’s firm knock was heard at the door.

“Let her in Campbell!”

The door swung open, revealing a young woman in her mid-20’s. She was short, with blonde curly hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles across her cheeks. She wore a yellow dress with flowers on it and white sandals, and had heart shaped sunglasses pushed up on top of her head.

As soon as she entered the room, Jasper activated Cloak of Shadows. This couldn’t be happening.

Annabelle was the first to approach the woman, “hi, I’m Annabelle- and this is Nelli, Victor, and – uhm- that’s it… who are you?”

“I’m Julia. Mr. Abrams told me to come here to talk to a Baron temple and his… uhm, coterie? Whatever that means.”

“Are you a…” Annabelle finished her sentence by pointing towards her own teeth.

“Am I a… vampire?”

Simultaneous groans came from Nelli, Victor, and from some unknown area behind Victor’s desk.

Julia glanced at the three of them and smiled sadly “yeah, I am, I suppose. I was walking home from work two nights ago, and I suddenly felt this sharp pain in my neck, and then it felt soooo good”-she paused, relishing in the memory of the feeling of her embrace- “uhm, and then I don’t remember a whole lot of what happened afterwards. I remember feeling dizzy, like my head was spinning, and then something warm dripping down my throat… and then I went home and got ready for bed like always, but I didn’t fall asleep until like 5am- Netflix, amirite?”

“Oh, binge watching a new show is the best!” interjected Annabelle.

“Anyways, when I woke the next night, I was so hungry. I tried everything in my apartment, but I just kept throwing it back up. I decided to walk to the convenience store down the street to get some saltines, but on my way I passed a guy who was walking in the opposite direction… and I… and he… I-I killed him. I didn’t mean to, I swear! I didn’t know what was happening- I went to the nearest police station to report the death and turn myself in, but I guess Abrams had someone on the inside at the station. He came and picked me up, explained what I was, and gave me a place to stay for the night- er, day I suppose…and after I explained who I was and what had happened, he told me to come here. So, here I am.”

“I’m so sorry that this happened to you, Julia” Annabelle whispered, laying a hand on Julia’s shoulder, “I was turned recently too, and its terrible to be left with so many questions”.

“Yes but the real question, darling, is why did Abrams send you to us? Especially if you live and were turned in his territory?” Nelli asked, speaking up for the first time since the news of their guest.

There was a period of silence as Julia shrugged, before a disembodied voice growled from behind the desk- “I think I know why.”

Julia, Annabelle, Nelli, and Victor all turned to the corner where the voice came from, and Jasper reappeared with his eyes wide

“…she’s my little sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I guess we'll see how this goes?


End file.
